Jiyo to Jeelo Apni Jindegi
by krittz
Summary: new stry..complex theme..will have tears..smile tragedy love pain and truth of life..girls...u all pls peep in...yea ek larki ki jindegi ki kuch karwi sachai ki kahani hey..kyuki har larki ko uske prince charming nahi milta na...yea uss larki ki kahani hey no apne papa ki pari hey na pati ki angel..na bhai ki princess... so gals aap log to ek bar dekh hi skti ho na?
1. prologue

_Hi..Kaise ho sab? Miss kiya apun ko?_

 _Hehe_

 _Aha chalo aab coming to point_

 _I'm back here...with a new story...again may be some complex topic...hehe my fav genre u know_

 _Sorry duo fans no duo fr u all nw..._

 _Chalo fir suru krte hey..._

 _Accha ok this is only the prologue ok?_

aftr a hectic day she is now at her terrace with a cup filled with the special tea...

He introduced this taste to her, Punjabi masla tea...tasty and fragrant

she was looking at the sky trying to re learn the constellation...

She tried to imagine what he must be doing now...is he back home? Or still at bureau?

Had he completed his dinner?

He must be safe right? No his duty doesn't give guarantee of safety...as their senior once stated there is no guarantee to see the sunset at every sunrise

she sat on the wooden chair at the middle of terrace and picked up her phone...opened the contact list

stopped at a number...continued glazing at it

then again kept back the phone and started sipping the tea...

She smiles on her own...daily she remembered him more than once but he?

He may not even get a single moment to remember her...

She shook her head and moved back to her cup

.

.

.

He came out of bureau and hurriedly moved to his bike "aj to meri jaan le legi yea..." he said jokingly to his collogues and drove off fast...

He promised his wife to take her to dinner...and now he is late

he was about to pick up the speed but a msg popped in 'ahiste chalana bike..warna tumhe hi dinner samjh k kha jaungi'

he smiled..she knew him so well..

Just like his best friend..

He smiled..

His best friend..oh whenever anyone heard about his bestie h/she made a face "ek larka aur larki bas dost..kuch to jarur hey bol na"

they are modern still this lines..

Yes his best friend is a girl..

He sighed..best friend? But she has now forgotten him..whenever he called she talks only fr few minutes..is she really so busy?

No she must have forgotten him..

But he is her best friend right?

He shook his head..what nonsense is he thinking?

He concentrated on driving..

But his mind again moved on that track

she was only a lady collogue to him, smart intelligent and full of strange choices and thoughts

she has revolutionary thoughts about the rights of woman..

All the age old things..the duties told to girls is the main thing she dislike

a girl doing both officer work and household job and her male counterpart only doing officer work..it's so unfair..is one the most favorite topic of her to discus..

He liked her thoughts but never was much friends to each other..

Aftr all she was so full of energy and always ready to prove her point..it's better only to be a spectator not participant..

But life..it's really a big game planner it gave them a new relation..of being such close friends..but now they are so far...

his bike stopped in front of his house..sidelined all his thoughts and moved in..

 _come on any guess who are the characters.._

 _let me help u..story has two imp OCs..and the couple..umm can they be called a couple?_

 _I'm getting confused myself_

 _To bhai aaplog hi guess karo_

 _Mein chali_


	2. Chapter 2

_RIDZI happy ending ki guarantee nahi hey yaar_

 _SHWETA, SULAGNA, SALMAZHV aww sab confuse ho gaye..chalo I wl try to shoo away ur confusion_

 _AROOJ no it's not dayareya_

 _ENAMORED-LIONESS no it's not abhirika too_

 _SHZK u too? Aap bhi galat? Haan haan bdy demand yaad hey..himmat hey kya ki vul jau?_

 _KAVINSANJANA no dear it's not Vivesha either_

 _ANWITA i don't write on new entrees unki cehra taq yaad nahi..._

 _RASGULLA I'm fine aap kaise ho?_

 _MISTIC MORNING jak kachakachi gchs..U r the only one who gave at least half correct answer_

 _MEHUL, FIREHAWK, CIDATS, LUV DUO ND PURVI, LOVE DUO ND CRAZY FR ABHIRIKA Thanks to all of u_

 _yaar kisi ne sahi guess nahi kiya? Awww fir to pakka mujhe iss stry mey rvw nahi milne wala bcz it prooves the characters I wl be writing on is not wanted by anyone_

 _koi baat nahi fir bhi mein likhungi_

 _as this plot has touched my heart dearly_

 _aaplog ager paro to rvw dena pls..chalo enjoy_

entering inside his eyes searched for his wife, when heard "fresh ho ayiye dinner ready hey"

he turned, found her standing at the kitchen door

"arey nahi nahi..hum to bahar jane.."

"rehne dijiye, meine booking cancel kr diya hey aap fresh ho jaiye mein aapki masala chai lati hu"

she turned to go, but heard "Suhani..sorry..aj fir mein apna promise nahi rakh paya..kaam itna tha ki.."

Suhani turned back "Sachin mujhe pata hey aapka kaam aisa hi hey,per aap bas niklte waqt ek msg kiya ki I'm coming..usse pehle ek bar bata to dete ki u wl b late"

Sachin looked down then touched his ears "sholly"

Suhani hit him playfully "aab jaiye"

Sachin was about to move but his eyes fall on the clock "arey 12bajne wale hey..Suhani u remember it's her birthday today"

"arey haan..aap na jldi fresh hoke ayiye skype pey call krte hey..we will wish her together"

Sachin nodded and moved in..

Suhani sat at the laptop..

.

.

.

She came out aftr taking a bath and a message popped in her phone

she read the message and moved to her lappy, turned it on..and logged in the skype

and received..aftr 11long months she is seeing him..her inspiration..her strength..

He gave a warm smile

"kaise ho?aab hume to vul gayi ho tum..per hume sab yaad hey"

she just smiles "im fine tum?"

"mein bhi bariya"

"aur Suhani?"

just then Suhani appeared on screen "hi.."

she too smiled..

The clock strike 12

Sachin and Suhani together said in loud tone "happy birthday"

she looked at the date..oh yea..its her birthday..and she totally forgot that..

"thanks yaar..mein na vul gayi thi"

Suhani shook her head "kya birthday vul gayi..tch acha chalo aab aap dono batein karo mein abhie ayi"

she moved to kitchen hearing the whistle of cooker

Sachin looked through the screen direct in her eyes and called softly "Kajal?"

Kajal looked at him

"tum thik ho?"

Kajal smiled..

This man taught her to fight the total up and down in her life, gave her the strength to fight the whole world, made her strong..but didn't recognize the only weakness left in her

Kajal nodded "mein bilkul thik hu"

"tumne kuch socha?"

"kis bareme?"

"u know wat im speaking Kajal jindegi mey agey.."

"so Sachin u mean agey barne ki mtlb serf shadi hi hey?"

"no not that but..tum kab taq akeli.."

"ek bar ki experience kaafi nahi hey kya?"

Sachin sighed "sab log Kartik aur uske gher wale jaise nahi hote"

"can u guarntee?papa ne bhi to sab dekh k hi rishta kiya tha na?"

Sachin kept quiet..

Kajal smiled "chalo choro..aur batao kaise ho..sab kaise hey.."

Sachin nodded absent mindedly..then tried in a fresh tone "to birthday kaise manaogi birthday girl?"

Kajal smiled "birthday to yaad hi nahi tha aur tum clbrate taq pahuch gaye?acha tumne dinner ki?"

"nahi bas krne hi.."

"jao.."

"per..kitne din baat to sahi se baat"

"pehle khana..jao"

Sachin shrugged,dscncted the call with gdnt and moved

aftr the video got turned off Kajal leaned back..memories came rushing to her..

Like every girl she had some dream of a married life..she made herself understand that her ever revelutionary nature has to adjust a little..

She thought of being the princess of her husband..but..

The first shock came too early..

She and Kartik first attended the court procedures of marriage and aftr three weeks they had that religious marriage ceremony

just aftr the court procedures her father in law had a long conversation with her father..she was then not aware of what it is..

But later aftr her marriage totally ended she came to know..it was just a list of dowry..

She was one of the guards of law and her marriage had ingredients of criminal offence..

Yes her father agreed to pay off the dowry..ending up all his savings and even mortgaging half of his house

she was married..

There came the next shock..and the train of incoming shocks just started..

Kajal got up from the chair and moved to the mirror, started combing her hair..

Her eyes fall on the white parting between her hairs..she is happy that the red color..that vermillion which was killing her everyday left her..

Those days were still scary fr her..she thought those have killed her ability to dream but no..

She dreamt..again..and first time fall in love..her husband never gave chance to fall in love so..this was her first time

But...

.

.

.

.

Sachin moved to dining table and sat down tiredly..

Suhani noticed him "kya hua?"

"kuch nahi..bas..firse wohi batein..kajal tayar hi nahi jindegi ko ek aur mauka dene ko..dhai saal hone ko hey fir bhi wo sab uske jehen se.."

"asan nahi hota Sachin..bahar se dekhna sahara dena ek baat aur haar pal usimey jeena alag.."

"I know..per aise jindegi nahi bitayi ja skti na..everyone needs someone"

"mujhe nahi lagta Sachin aapko bar bar yea Kajal ko kehna cahiye"

"kyun?"

"ho skta hey bar bar sunte sunte wo aap se baaton mey haan kr dey per unke dil mey inn rishto ke liye koi bharosa biswas bacha hi nahi..aise mey.."

"sayed tum sahi keh rahi ho..per mein bas uske bhalai ke liye hi.."

"I know per fir bhi.."

Sachin nodded.. "hmm..wo jin halato se gujri..pata hey mujhe aj taq smjh nahi aya..utni brave utni agey ki soch rakhne wali..apne haq ko achese janne wali wo Kajal wo sab usne hone kaise diya?"

Suhani smiled sadly "jindegi mey bahut cheez jab taq khud pey na ayi ho kehna dusro ke liye karna bhi asan hota hey..khud ke liye akele apne gher mey larna bahut mushkil.."

"may be..jab wo woha se nikli to mano uski confidence hi kho gayi thi..cid join to dur ek sadharan si pvt company mey interview dene gayi to itna ghabra gayi ki kuch answer hi nahi kr payi.."

Suhani nodded, "jab mein unse pehli bar mili tab bhi bahut chup chup rehti thi wo..fir jab unhe yea naukri mili dusre seher mey laga jaise wo yeahi cahti thi.."

"haan..karwi yaadon se dur vagna"

Sachin sighed..remembering the tough phase

 _lo this chapter complete.._

 _Yea characters are Sachin and Kajal but it's still not sajal.._

 _Sachin is married..and Kajal his bestie.._

 _Kajal ki sath hua kuch dardnaq..kya?kyun kaise?_

 _Wohi to janna hey.._

 _Confusions hey?_

 _Chalo bolo kya kya confusion hey.._

 _Don't like the characters? Don't start bashing..decently move away_

 _angry with my OC?_

 _Bata du wo bahut masoom hey.._

 _Now I did my job..u start urs.._


	3. Chapter 3

_hey thanks to all rvwrs_

 _MISTIC concept jana pehchana hey bas har koi ise avoid krna cahta hey_

 _SHWETA chalo har quo ka jabab mil jayega_

 _KRISHNA ABHI, DIPS, LUV DUO ND PURVI & SHZK & SALMAJHV chlo chalo agey aur interesting thing hoga_

 _RASGULLA sare jabab to stry mey milega but Sachin works at cid but kaise marriage and all u wl come to know_

 _AROOJ kya confusion hey bhai?_

Kajal was hurriedly getting ready for her office when her phone rang

seeing a caller id she smiled, it's her school frnd "hello Trisha.."

"hey..kaisi hey tu?"

"mein thik hu..tu bata"

Kajal was putting files in her bag while speaking on handsfree

"mein bhi thik..sun na agle mahine meri shadi hey..tu ayegi na?"

Kajal stopped fr a moment.. "so atlast tu bhi shadi kr rahi hey"

"come on Kajal meine yea thori kaha tha ki shadi nahi krungi..bas kaha tha apne aap ko total establish krlu fir krungi..aur sach kahu to har larki ko yea krna cahiye..warna.."

"mein bhi to job krti thi achi khasi..fir kya hua Trisha?"

Trisha sighed "tu ne muh band krke sab man jo liya tha"

Kajal jerked her head "chor bata jiju kya krte hey.."

and they talked about some casual petty things

then Kajal disconnected the call and moved out..

The pull car from her office is already there..she got up and settled down..

Her mind slowly started rewinding her conversation with Trisha.. **tu ne muh band krke sab man jo liya tha**

her mind asked "kya wakayei?"

and she started drifting to flashback

she was really late that day, her job was not a fixed time duty..if some criminal pops up doing something to some VIP there goes her log out time to infinity

it was just such a day..

She was bit tensed, as aftr marriage this is the first time and she haven't been able to call her home once to infrm..

Yea they might feel odd, tensed bit angry also..

She knew and didn't feel bad about it..because even when her husband is one hour late he informs

so they are accustomed to that..

She ranged the bell and the door got opened by her mother in law with most unpleasant look on her face

Kajal gave a sorry look but it didn't affect..her mother in law started ranting "kya jamana hey bahu kab ayegi iskeliye saas ko jage baith rahe dekhna parr raha hey"

Kajal looked down "sorry mummy jee wo mein inform krna cahti thi per jis alake mey hume jana para wooha tower nahi tha"

Kartik came out of his room "log kam krte hey apne family ki thora jyada comfort ke liye aur yeaha to wo kaam hi pareshani ban rahi hey..kya fayda aise kaam ka..chor kyun nahi deti"

Kajal looked at Kartik, she didn't feel bad as before her marriage every other day her father said more or less the same dialogue **kal hi resign kregi tu..warna mein ghusne nahi dunga gher mey**

she just stayed silent..

Her mother in law now cleared her throat "aab naha dho ke kitchen jana pasand krogi?"

Kajal looked at the clock, its 11:30pm already

she is feeling damn tired..but she remembered words of her father **bahar ki kaam mey retirement ki age fixed hey per auroton ka?jo gher mey kam krti hey?unhe retirement nahi milta..haan ager bahu bana ke la pati hey koi achi larki ko to tab retirement ka sukh hota hey** Kajal just sighed "jee mein abhie banati hu"

she moved inside, after freshening up when she was about to move in kitchen her mother in law ordered her "serf apne liye banana..humara dinner ho gaya"

Kajal looked at her..what does this mean? they made the dinner had it..and left nothing for her? Isn't she a family member...

Kajal jerked back to reality as the car stopped in front of her office..

Rest of her day passed away in the duty..now she is a marketing executive in an advertisement company..she although busy often have some lazy days also

and today it's such a day..

Getting free time her mind again raced back..

HQ chooses her for a mission where she had to move with her collogue Vivek towards pune..

If needed they may need to stay there overnight.

Kajal knew her family won't approve the overnight stay and spoke about that to ACP and Vivek frankly and they adjusted the schedule accordingly

she informed Kartik about the mission but due to her professional ethics can't share every detail.. He didn't showed any negative reaction

so she moved there..and came back early evening..

Reaching home she was welcomed in the most horrible language from Kartik

"to cid ajkal ayiashi ke liye tour organize krta hey?"

Kajal beside being stunned got furious, cid was not only a job but its her respect..

She protested..Kartik didn't drag much..

"kehna kya cahte ho aap Kartik?"

"acha aab smjh bhi nahi araha?vivek ki sath restaurant ki cabin mey akele mey baithi rahi ek ghanta..fir nam badal k saste ki lodge mey ek kamra liya..woha to bahar wale taq agaye..fir bike mey chipak ke long drive"

"ek second..aap ne mujhe pey najar rakhi?"

"aab biwi paraye mard se itna karib hogi to.."

"acha to uss jasusi ki dauran yea smjh nahi aya ki hum dono couple banke natak.."

"arey wah besharmi to dekho khud bol bhi rahi hey apni ayiashi ki dastan"

"shut up just shut up Kartik..ager aapko mujhpey yakin hi nahi hey to smjhane ki koshish bhi bekar hey"

"acha to tum cahti ho ki mein yakin karu?"

Kajal frowned

"fir naukri chor do.."

Kajal remembers her all protest going in vain as next day her father was called and insulted like anything..

"papa aap ko wo log itna kuch kehte gaye aur aap sunte rahe aur mujhe bhi chup kerwa diya kyun?"

"kyuki galti to meri hey mein ek aisa beti ka baap hu jise baap ki ijjat ki fikar hi nahi"

"mujhe fiqar nahi..papa mein.."

"to fir chor kyun nahi deti yea naukri..dekh Kajal aab tu iss gher ki hey tujhe yeaha rehna hey inki har baat manni hey..meri ijjat aise mat uchal..mat mauka dey ki sab yea kahe ki meine apne beti ko sanskar taq nahi diya"

he broke down "teri ma hoti to mein aise nakamiyab na hua hota"

and she agreed..she left her job..and it was only the starting..

Slowly she started believing that she deserved to be hurt mistreated..she felt emotionally numb..

But Kartik continued

humiliating her at every occasion..her opinions never matter..blame her only for his abuses..his unpredictable temper and his constant checks on her was enough to make her die each day

even any male from neighborhood have a casual two line convo with her he was at the height of possessiveness yelling madly..slowly he moved her away from all of her friends and even family.. Her access to outside world was limited

For him she was his property..

A sex object..not a person..he forced her for the physical relation

and whenever she protested he withhold her meal for a day..

His dominance, public put down, cutting her down from world, intimidation had a strong grip on her life but she was not satisfied.

Aftr 7 months of her marriage she became pregnant..it was an accident actually

because she was ordered to take contraceptive pills regularly..but she missed that somehow..

Aftr coming to know about her pregnancy first time she felt her mother in law giving her some genuine smile and good words

but Kartik was not happy

he asked her to abort the baby..that too without informing his or her family

she didn't agree..

And there he crossed all his limits..

He intentionally spread soap water on the floor of washroom and asked her to place a towel in there

it just took a small accident to make her loose her baby

she had enough but when in the hospital she confront him..the words that came out of his mouth.. "if you weren't such a worthless whore I wouldn't have done this"

she was determined to seek help from law..

But Kartik was smart..

The day she was about to get discharge from hospital her father came and folded his hands in front of her "kya cahti hey tu?talaksudha ban k laut ana cahti hey..marne nahi degi mujhe chain se..isliye kehte hey beti payda krna gunah hey..yaad rakhna ager tu apne sasural chor ayi yea ager tere wajase meri jag hasayi hui mere gher mey tere liye koi jagah nahi.."

she was helpless..

She dont have much savings..majority of her income had drained out in the education of her younger brother..who now used to advice her to that adjustment is basic thing in a relation..

She don't have the financial condition to move out alone and now she can't search a job staying at her in laws

her self esteem have already lowered down, and came up a depressed anxious Kajal instead of the outgoing confident Kajal.

Returning back from hospital she was the one who was blamed by her mother in law and other family members for being careless and killing the baby..

She wanted to shout her heart out saying the truth..but only one thought stopped her

if I tell then what?

She was not spared that very night aftr her discharge..

Her soul was again injured by that man..her husband..

She was married to him, he is the person she have entrusted her life..but now it's the person who assaults her..

She still remembers the scene

Kajal tried to push Kartik off her, but he grabbed both of her arms and flung them above her head and he continued..

He held her arms by the wrists with one of his hands and held them so tight with so much of his weight on them that they really hurt and then started losing any sensation..

When Kartik finally let go, Kajal didn't protest again..she had lost all the strength.. The karate expert Kajal can't even now protect herself..

She surrendered herself to the marital rape once again

 _it's over fr now..I planned many more things but am not able to write.._

 _Mtlb I'm feeling suffocated..._

 _Frnds spcly gals pls read and review tell me your thoughts pls.._


	4. Chapter 4

**Guest** this will have a good thing fr woman to know

 **Mistic** dekh j j ktha tui rvw te blechs ami chai na r karor rvw te agulo bl, pm fb sure bl nt rvw.. Aneker habit ache anyo stry er rvw pora r anek bangalio ff a ache ami chai na tr ai ktha gulo kau poruk. Manush khub kharap jib sona,agulo jnle fayda tulbe, karuna dekhabe ami chai na amr bon k kau oi dristi te dekhuk. Asha kri amy vul bujhbi na

 **Arooj, Salmajhv, SHZK, Aditi, Luv duo nd Purvi** I tried to show some naked truth of society that's it..itni tareef na karo

 **Guest** dear duo nahi bt ek semi duo to likh rahi hu..and abhirika iss stry ki bad

 ** _guys I want to ask u all one thing, do u dislike my narration?_**

 ** _If yes pls say_**

 ** _if no, then u may dislike the characters..or the plot_**

 ** _in case of characters I will request ki aap apne fav character ko imagine kro and regards plot pls at least gals pls paro yea.. Yea sachai hey iss duniya ki. Not only one country bt even those developed countries_**

 ** _pls gals, u r majority in this ff pls aaplog paro yea..batao_**

 ** _ki aise mey wat step a gal should take share ur views.._**

 ** _Kyun serf fantasy hi parna cahte ho?sachai ki samna kro..uss OC ko..uss abusive husband ko thori gali hi de do..ek bar pray kr lo ki kisi larki ki sath yea sab na ho.._**

 ** _Pls readers I want more and more girls to read it..aap log apne jo ff ki dosto hey unhe bolo_**

 ** _Review kre to very good..Review na kre fine..At least par ley_**

Sachin entered the house, feeling tired aftr a hectic day

He was about to call Suhani but found her already waiting fr him in hall

"arey aj mein itni jldi agaya aur itne chupke se aya fir bhi pata chal gaya tumhe?"

"Sachin chachu jee ki call aya tha"

Sachin stopped fr a moment "chachu?to?"

"wo..papa jee ki tabiyet kharab hey..hume jana cahiye..aap.."

Sachin looked away "nahi Suhani mein.."

"aab bhi gussa krenge?"

"to kya karu Suhani? unhe unke bete pey bharosa nahi tha?unhe laga tha mere aur..mein Kajal ki sath kuch..unhone hi kaha tha na ki aise bete ki muh nahi dekhna..mummy ne jab humari shadi tayer ki, unhone kya kaha tha yaad hey?"

"yea unki galti nahi hey Sachin.."

"to kiski galti hey?meri?"

"uhun..yea bas ek soch hey..bahut o ke..baharwale gherwale bahut logo ke..abhie bhi larke larkiya ko dost manna.."

Sachin stayed silent then said "tum ne bhi kabhie aisa socha tha?"

Suhani smiled "nahi aap ki kisi aur se chaqqar hota to aap mujhse shadi thori hi krte.."

Sachin sighed

Suhani said "papa jee ke liye na sahi mummy jee ke liye to chaliye"

Sachin nodded then asked "kya hua papa ko?"

"Achanaq BP barr gaya..aur apne office room mey behosh"

"to kaun kehta hey unhe iss umar mey business krne ko..had hey.."

he angrily moved inside with "packing krlo niklte hey"

aftr some basic packing both were now in car, Sachin busy driving

aftr a short silence Suhani asked "ek baat puchu?"

"haan bolo"

"aap galat mat smjhiye..per kya sach mey aap dono mey kabhie koi feelings..mtlb kuch.."

"Suhani..meine kabhie uss taraha socha hi nahi.."

"nahi mera mtlb pas ana..dil mtlb.."

"hum log kabhie humare limit se bahar nahi gaye..aur you know na mein ek conservative family se hu to dosti mey bhi bahut limits they humare..haan ek bar.."

"ek bar?"

"arey ghabrao nahi..meine Kajal ka diary parah tha..uss ek pal ko laga tha ki mein use duniya ki saree khusi la du..uske jindegi mey firse rang var du..per fir khud hi sambhal gaya..nahi isliye nahi ki wo shadi shuda thi..walki isliye ki wo bas ek sympathy se aya hua soch tha..pyar nahi"

"aisa kya likha tha diary mey?"

"diary mey..?aj bhi wo sare shabd yaad hey"

 **Sachin entered Kajal's room aftr knocking..but found no one inside**

 **he was about to call out Kajal but heard noise of shower in washroom**

 **so sat down on the couch..suddenly his eyes fall on the open diary..it's written**

 **I was very naive at first and really didn't know people like him existed. He was not a man but an inhuman creature. He was not satisfied even after killing my child. But his violence increased. He got that I have no one and nowhere to go. He would kick me if I don't surrender, slap me if I protested, push me if I voiced my words, trip me over and throw things at me if I begged**

 **he tried to isolate me from all those who liked me love me and it was easy for him, my own family is not interested**

 **life was continuous hell, fear and horror and according to him I was only responsible for his violence**

 **he made me shiver..he pulled a knife one day and stabbed the bedding just beside me saying next stab will be on me, I forgot the law forgot that I was in cid once**

 **I shivered..I was frightened**

 **I forgot that once I have played with death during my duty..now I'm frightened**

 **he would threaten to run me off the road in car and make the end**

 **he gave me the trailer, he drove the car at high speed with me in it..**

 **And always my fault..**

 **I lost logic, I began to believe it was my fault, my cooked meals were bad..he would throw it direct at me.. I was not able to satisfy him it too my fault.**

 **I was a prisoner in my own home..own home? Yea that's what papa told me..that would be mine home and not my paternal home**

 **I have no confidence left..he destroyed my self esteem..I'm worthless..he stripped me of my dignity and self respect..**

 **My thoughts were scattered, I can sense it but I got into the stage where I seriously don't know what the truth is and what the lie is**

 **I didn't know..I wondered is there nowhere to take refuge and shelter?**

 **Sometimes I thought of killing him..I am trained in using guns..I know a bit about poisons..I know various way of murder..and I'm an ex cop I can carefully wipe away all proofs..**

 **But then my in laws?**

 **They will not spare me..**

 **I felt like a dog on a chain and I couldn't get off it**

Sachin heard a sniff, he turned to Suhani..

She is busy wiping her eyes.

Sachin handled the steering in one hand and wrapped Suhani with other, she snuggle close to him

Sachin said in soft voice "ro kyun rahi ho?tumhara pati waisa thori hey?"

"aisa hota to mein kab ki marr jati..mujhmey utni himmat nahi hey"

"ssshhh..aisa kabhie nahi hoga..mein kabhie tumhare ankh mey ansu ane hi nahi dunga"

Suhani looked at him then softly pressed his arm

.

.

.

Kajal came back from office and took a quick shower, then threw herself on bed..

Today again she was a topic of gossip

a collogue of her is going to have a baby shower next week, she was inviting the collogues

but when she was about to ask kajal another elderly collogue stopped her saying Kajal shouldn't attend this type of functions..

Kajal smiled

it's because she is not 'shaman'

but she is happy not to be

what the hell she got from being someone's wife?

The happily ever after? it just happens in movies..not in real life

what she faced it made her think her marriage only scandal in disguise..but she cannot raise her voice against it..just because that guy is her saat phera guy, her supposed to be soulmate, her husband?

But what he gave her?some horrifying nightmares..that marriage was all about dismay and haunting realities that damage an individual from within

he treated her as a sex toy and not the soul mate

then why she would wish to be so called suhagan?

But still she shed two three tears that day..when the news of Kartik's death arrived

Kajal sighed..

She can remember that day easily..Kartik left for his job that day

but never returned..but news came..he met with an accident

Kajal too rushed to hospital with her in laws..

But they were late..everything is over till then

Kajal shed few tears mechanically but somewhere she felt relieved to be a widow..

But little did she knew the shunning just started and ostracizing also in its beginning

not only had the colors of her dress faded away also all the colors from her destiny are erased..

 ** _r and r_**


	5. Chapter 5

**RAJVIFAN** na ajkal ble na agulo anek din dhore hae asche..akhn just prakashye asche age jeta mey ra parto na

 **GUEST** no dear Suhani is not villain..mein pak gayi har stry mey OC ko villain yea helpless dekh dekh k dont wrry

 **GUEST** both are true, gals are loved, gals are abused..it differs frm person to person to hard fast rules na

 **GUEST** yea I have experience of ngo thanks

 **PIKU** look mr or miss people serf sex ke liye shadi nahi krte jaisa apne kaha..yes its an integral and impo part of maritial reltn bt nt the only thing..jaise gher ki kam naukrani se ho jati hey waise serf physical needs call girls se ho jati hey. Biwi sathi hoti hey nt jagir..no sex toy.. Dono ki apasi pyar se physical rltn hota hey marriage mey, force se nahi.. Wo force to kanunan bhi rape kehlata hey and saja milti hey

 **GUEST, GUEST** thanks ki aapko meri theme itni matured lagi..ayinda dhyan rakhungi

 **SHZK** I knew the theme is chlnging..jab mujhe pehli bar yea theme kisi ne bataya i made my mind at first instance that yea i wl write..aab bhi likhne jati hu to atak rahi hu big chap soch k fir likh nahi parahi..reviews kam ho rahe bt i feel myself stsfied

 **SALMAZHV** happy ending ka mtlb kya smjhte ho tum pehle wo batao fir mein bolti hu..kiuki happiness is a relative term na

 **MISTIC MORNING** ota shaman na re, suhagaan likhte gchlm..

 **LUV DUO ND PURVI, AROOJ, GUEST, CIDANS** thanks a lot Fr your support...

 _ **Now let's continue**_

Aftr visiting his father in hospital and getting assurance that he will be discharged the very next day Sachin came back to his ancestral home with his mother and Suhani

He is feeling tired now, the long day at bureau and then 7 hours drive, thus a sleepless night. Coming here just taking a light refreshment then moving to hospital

And now his energy drained up

his mother noticed it well "Sachin tu ja jake ek bar nahale fir kuch khake thori der so ja..bahu tum bhi jao..naha dho lo fir.."

Suhani cut her "mein fresh ho ke kitchen ati hu mummy jee.."

Sachin's mother smiled and nodded..Suhani moved in.

Sachin sat beside his mother, "mummy yea papa achanaq office room mey behosh..mtlb BP achanaq kaise barr gaya?"

his mother sighed "unhe to BP problm bahut dino se hi hey.."

"to jab hey problm tab aab bhi business krne ko kisne kaha? Retirement nahi le skte? Aab to unka beta bhi acha khasa kama leta hey.."

"tujhe to pata hey unka kehna hey jab taq wo kr skte hey tab taq bete se ek paisa bhi nahi lenge.."

"haan aur jabardasti beemar parenge..ajeeb jid hey.."

his mother smiled "aab tera hi to papa hey na"

"mein itna jiddi nahi hu"

Suhani was coming out of the room already freshened up cut him "rehne dijiye..mummy jee ki pass to hoga hi mere pass bhi lambi list hey aapki jid ki"

Sachin thought to drop the topic and said "haan mummy to mein kya keh raha tha papa ko discharge mil jaye to aap dono chaliye na kuch din k liye mumbai humare passes..thora bahu ka sukh pa lijiyega..papa ka mat sochiye, unhe unki bahu mana legi"

his mother shook his head "nahi re, hume luck now jana hoga..tere bua ki woha..tujhe Rupali yaad hey?bua ki choti beti?jo class 10 pass krte hi bidesh chali gayi?"

"haan haan..mere shadi ki waqt hi to uski bhi shadi hui thi..itni jaldbaji mey ki shadi ki date bhi clash ho gaya aur chachu ki aur humare family ja nahi paye"

"haan, uss Rupali ki pati ki achanaq accident mey death ho gaya.."

"kya?kab?"

"kal hi khbr ayi..to aab hum log to shadi ki bad bhi jayenge jayenge kr ke ja nahi paye..aab ho ate hey..ek kam kr tujhe to chutti milegi nahi bahu ko rakh ja..use bhi jana cahiye"

Sachin nodded "to Rupali sasural mey hi rehegi?"

"nahi..uski sasural wale kuch jyada hi wo sare rit riwaj..mante hey, Rupali ke liye to wo sab dakyunasi batein hey to"

Suhani was peeling of potatoes said "mummy jee kabhie kabhie sach mey yea rit riwaj ek type ka torture ban jata hey.."

Sachin nodded "kabhie kabhie torture ke liye hi kiya jata hey"

his mother sighed

"chor tu ja naha le..hum dono mil ke kuch bana dete hey"

Sachin got up and moved in room

getting inside he was fetching his clothes, but his mind moved back

Yea those traditions..those rules for widows mostly are made and brought in action for torture

he had seen that closely

the shackles of widowhood, which don't lead them to forge their future at their terms Yes..he had seen that suffering

 **aftr Kajal's husband death, the whole team had gone to visit her**

 **they had never imagined to face this new Kajal a pale figure wearing white saree made of coarse material..when the team is served refreshment and Tarika asked her to join them Kajal informed her diet was only fruit and milk and full meal was only one time a day, she should not have deep fried eatables and scented confectionary**

 **Yes it was unbelievable and incomprehensible for them..in this age? all this?**

 **That day when the team visited Kajal it was some shanti puja at her place, it's only a week after her husband's funeral**

 **Kajal aftr meeting them too formally in presence of her mother in law moved to take a bath and sit at puja**

 **she was not allowed to speak with her this family alone.**

 **Her mother in law may have driven them away but only two reasons stopped her**

 **one the puja, and some of her neighbors present at puja**

 **and second the fact that this guest are from cid, she can't show her real face to law..**

 **Most of the team members feeling themselves unwelcome moved out but Sachin, Vivek and Tasha was still there**

 **Tasha and Sachin both found something very unusual with Kajal, they still didn't knew anything about her experience with her husband, except the miscarriage that too not the whole face**

 **but this Kajal was much unknown to them**

 **Vivek said they must speak to Kajal seeking any chance to get the matter**

 **so they stayed back**

 **soon Kajal came out and was about to sit down at puja..**

 **But at that moment all became aware of the priest who was heading ceremony as he thundered "aise kapre pehenke puja mey baithegi yea bidhba?"**

 **Kajal was still dazed, she cant really get whats going on..**

 **Should she be sad being a widow? or happy that she got free from demon?**

 **If she is happy then is she being cruel heartless?**

 **Now this thunder startled her, she looked down to herself, she was wearing a slightly crumpled light olive green cotton sare**

 **she looked up at the priest, about to say something..**

 **But the priest shouted**

 **"ek bidhba ko safed saree hi pehenna cahiye malum nahi?apna iss janam to khtm kr hi diya agey ke liye bhi paap jama kr rahi hey..aise rangin kapre pehnke apni pati ki apman kregi yea..aise gher mey puja nahi ho skta"**

 **Tasha was about to move forward to protest, Sachin stopped her**

 **today they will deliver a speech, but tomorrow? Kajal have to stay here between this people**

 **this single protest will make her life harder**

 **he wished Kajal herself to protest**

 **but instead Kajal looked up at her mother in law, "mummy jee mere do safed saree hi gila hey to mein.."**

 **her mother in law said in firm tone "ager gila saree nahi pehna jata to puja mey mat baitho"**

 **Kajal looked around**

 **except this three, her family away family all others stood frozen..no expression..**

 **Even her paternal relatives seem to support this**

 **she got up, didn't weep but moved to a corner..feeling bereft and alone**

 **now this was enough, Tasha jerked her hand from Sachin's grip that hold her to stop and moved forward**

 **"pandit jee kya aap mujhe bata skte hey kis sastra ki kis adhay mey likha hey ki hindu bidhba ager safed na pehne to uski husband ki insult hoti hey?ager aap dikha sakte ho to thik Kajal ne galat kiya aur wo abhie jake saree badlegi ager aap dikha nahi skte fir wo isi kapre mey puja mey baithegi..kiuki yea puja uski pati ki atma ki shanti ke liye hey aur use sabse jyada haq hey ismey baithne ki"**

 **some murmur were heard, Kajal's mother in law stepped forward "dekhiye yea humari gher ki mamla.."**

 **Tasha said calmly "nahi..pehle to yea ki ise sastro ki mamla kaha jata hey aur satra kisi gher ka personal property hey nahi aur dusra koi ager apne bahu pey jurm kre to wo gher ka nahi kanun ka mamla hota hey"**

 **the priest was about to shout something again but Kajal's father stopped Tasha "Tasha beta pls aap inn sabmey mat paro, ager Kajal ki gherwale yea cahte hey to Kajal yeahi kregi..pandit jee maaf kr dijiye aap puja suru kijiye"**

 **Tasha tried to say something but Kajal stopped her "Tasha papa ne sahi kaha..choro"**

 **Tasha bit her lips helplessly but gave a smirk to the priest "to kisi sastra mey yea nahi likha hey na?"**

 **the priest was too busy in starting arrangements of puja**

 **Tasha walked out in rage**

 **Sachin looked at Kajal, her eyes so vacant..much like that speechless animal trying to say so many things from their eyes..**

 **He sighed and moved out silently**

Sachin came out aftr taking a long shower found Suhani already in the room, "khana ban gaya yeaha le ayu yea aap bahar.."

"le ayo yeaha..dil nahi kr raha bahar jane ki..mummy ne kha liya?"

"nahi aap ko de du fir mein aur mummy jee kha lenge.."

Sachin nodded, Suhani left

Sachin sat on bed lazily, smiling a little to himself "to mummy ki sare khawish puri horahi hey..uff kya kya bolti thi..bahu lana hey bahu ka sukh dekhe bina hi chali jaungi..uff"

he remembered getting two days simentenous off he came to his parents

 **Sachin was lazily lying on bed listening some pop music when his mother came in with a cup of tea..**

 **Sachin gave a smile and gave the tea a sip.. "uff mummy firse sugar?mein aab sugar wala chaye nahi pita..aap bhi na.."**

 **"haa mujhe nahi rehta yaad le ay biwi fir wo yaad rakhegi"**

 **Sachin coughed "arey itni si kam ke liye utni bari biwi?"**

 **"firse majaq?"**

 **Sachin pretended not to hear**

 **"tu sun bhi raha hey?aab acha khasa kamata hey..bolne layek naukri hey, apna flat hey..gari hey aur kab dega mujhe bahu ki sukh.."**

 **"mummy..ek to meri biwi se apko bahu ki sukh milne nahi wala hey..mein rahunga mumbai, mere biwi bhi to apko kaise milega wo bahu ki sukh?and morever ager aap sath bhi rahe aj kal ki larkiya bahu ki sukh nahi dete bas pati ki sukh leti hey"**

 **"haan tu bara janta hey ajkal ki larkio ki bareme?"**

 **"arey janta hu na..cases mey dekhta hu"**

 **"rehne dey tere cases..acha sun aj sham tu mere sath jayega"**

 **"kaha?"**

 **"mere saheli ki gher"**

 **"aapki saheli ki gher mey kyun jau?"**

 **"mein keh rahi hu isliye..tujhe kisise milwana hey"**

Suhani came in with food tray noticed Sachin smiling to himself

"kya hua muskura kyun rahe hey?"

Sachin sat straight and took the tray

"tumhare sath pehli mulaqat yaad kr raha tha"

Suhani blushed a little "aap suru kijiye mein ati hu"

Suhani moved out

Sachin smiled "thank you mummy" and concentrated on eating.

 **R and r**


	6. Chapter 6

**SALMAZHV** content ka to nahi malum bt ek ijjat vari jindegi use jarur milegi..chlo dekhte raho

 **Nivedita** loved? I will not disclose

 **Drizzle** thanks fr so many back to back rvws bt wat is this..adhey se jyada ager mein khud hi smjh jau?

 **SHZK, GUEST, PIKU, GUEST, CIDANS, RAJVIFAN, ANAYAJ, LUV DUO ND PURVI, AROOJ, SNEHA, SAMAIKA, GUEST** thank u

 **now let's continue**

Sachin was lying on bed waiting fr sleep to visit, although feeling tired he is not feeling sleepy..

Suhani came inside, searched something in cupboard and again moved out, Sachin was looking at her

coming here Suhani only prefers sare, he like to see her in this attire

he remembers the first day when he visited Suhani..

No he actually visited his mother's friend

little he knew his mother had planned to get him arrested in the prison of marriage!

 **Reaching there Sachin was in the hall looking at the book shelves full of different type of book, his mother and her friend had moved to garden...he was fully involved in a painting when heard "aapki chay"**

 **Sachin turned back..a slender figure girl with dusky complexion..**

 **Sachin moved frwrd and took the cup with thanks..**

 **He don't know why he started noticing her minutely, her mehendi colored sare..her big eyes..thin lips..**

 **"aap?"**

 **"jee mein Suhani..ma ne kaha aap yeaha hey to chay le ayi.."**

 **now Sachin got why his mother is so interested to bring him here and then moved to garden**

 **he smiled "thanks..baithiye.."**

 **Suhani nodded and sat down..Sachin too sat**

 **both are feeling really awkward**

 **aftr some moments Sachin broke silence "chay achi bani hey"**

 **Suhani just smiled, she have a child like factor in her smile that made Sachin more free**

 **"yea sare kitab..aapko shauq hey kitabo ki?"**

 **"haan specially detective stories ka.."**

 **"acha?mujhe bhi.."**

 **"aap detective stories parte hey?"**

 **"kyun?"**

 **"nahi mujhe laga cid wale kya yea sab.."**

 **Sachin smiled**

Sachin came out of his thoughts with a pat on his arm

and looked beside, Suhani is looking at him with a scowl "kya hua?"

Suhani sat beside him "yea to mujhe puchna cahiye..kab se bula rahi hu aur aap hey ki muskura ja rahe hey.."

Sachin widens his smiles "tumhe yaad hey hum jab pehle bar mile they?pata hey meine usi din ma se keh diya ki aap jo cahte hey mein raji hu..aaj tumhe wohi color ki sare mey dekh wo sab yaad agaya.."

Suhani made a face and lied down "chaliye hatiye aab mein bahut thaq gayi hu, sone dijiye"

Sachin moved aside and then said "acha suno na.."

"boliye"

"humara aniversery ane wala hey.."

"hmm"

"party to hogi..soch raha hu kajal ko pehle hi bata du..warna kahegi waqt nahi mila"

"haan yea acha socha apne..fir wo time nikal payegi..abhie to 15 din baki hey..aap call kr lijiye"

Sachin nodded and moved down from bed

and dialed a number

"hi Kajal..free ho aab?"

"haa bolo na..koi jaruri baat hey?"

"haan..suno tumhe aj se 14din bad tumhe Mumbai ana hey"

"mumbai?kyun?"

"tum sach mey itne busy ho Kajal ki aab apne dost ki jindegi ke pal taq yaad nahi tumhe?"

Kajal sighed, how can she forget that day..her last dream broke on that day..

"tumhara anniversery hey yeahi na?"

"to jab yaad hey puch kyun rahi thi?arahi ho na?"

kajal hurriedly said "sir bula rahe hey mein call krti thori der mey"

she cut the call

and hide her face in palms

when Sachin helped her out of that hell and took her to his place..she was not ready fr a new life

no confidence was left in her, no dream nothing

but his strong support, teams constant strength and more than that sachin's care his guidence gave her back her confidence her life

even made her dream

yes she never loved her husband, she was not able to..bt now she strted loving..

Kajal got up and flashed some water on her face and looked at the mirror

 **Kajal came back from the interview that day, she don't know if she will get selected or not but aftr long she is quiet satisfied aftr the interview**

 **she now have a single room flat at rent, all with help of Sachin, she entered, found Sachin lying on sofa**

 **"arey Kajal agayi kaha gayi thi kab se intejar kr raha hu"**

 **"wo mein to..tum gher gaye they na?"**

 **"haan aj hi aya..interview ka kya hua?"**

 **"pata nahi bt pehle se behtar..waise bare khush dikh rahe ho.."**

 **Sachin looked down, he turned red**

 **Kajal sat on the couch opposite silently looking at him**

 **Sachin said in childish tone "jiska darr tha wohi ho gaya"**

 **"kya mtlb?kya hua?"**

 **"mummy ne mere liye..unhone apne bahu chun li.."**

 **Kajal felt a cold shiver through her body.. "mtlb tum...tum to shadi nahi krna..mtlb tumne to kaha tha"**

 **Sachin smiled "haan kaha to tha per wo larki..usne to wo sare irade hi.."**

 **he smiled shyly**

 **Kajal continued looking at him**

 **Sachin smiled "Suhani..nam hey uska..usse mummy ne milaya..fir.."**

Kajal sighed "pata hey mein tumhare layek nahi thi..mujhe tab bhi malum tha yea..per pata nahi kyun mera dil ne meri baat hi nahi mani..meine pyar kiya tha Sachin..pehle bar..tumse.."

she closed her eyes tightly

"isliye to vaag ayi mein job milte hi..jab koi kehta hey mein bidhba hu abshaguni hu mujhe koi farq nahi parta..meine wo rishta jiya hi nahi to kyun uski jane se khud ko adhura manu..per jab tumhare ma ne kaha ki tumhare shadi ki rasam taq mein ruk jau..mujhe bahut darr laga..kahi meri ahe na lag jaye tumlogoko.."

she leaned back trying hard once again to forget her feelings

Sachin looked at his phone made a face and came back to bed..Suhani noticed him "kya hua..muh kyun latka liya apne?"

"pata nahi Kajal ko Mumbai ane se kya chir hey humesha tal jati hey.."

Suhani kept a hand on his chest "normal hey na?yeaha se uski itni kerwi yaadein juri hey ki.."

"serf kerwi yadein hi hey kya..aur wo sare ache pal?uska kuch nahi..pure team milke wo masti..aab taq jitne log transfer hue sab mauka dhundte hey reunion ka..aur yea.."

he made a face..

Suhani smiled sadly "aap samjh nahi rahe hey..usne jo face kiya..acha choriye..mein baat kru ekbar.."

Sachin nodded..

Suhani came closer "thik hey mein sham ko call krti hu..aab cehra thik kijiye jldise"

Sachin smiled and wrapped her in arms "waise..ek saal to ho gaye aab promotion ka kya irada hey?"

"promotion?mtlb"

"mummy papa.."

"dhat..hatiye aap"

Suhani turned around and closed her eyes

Sachin too relaxly closed his eyes

Kajal took an early leave and came in her home..

She is feeling extra tired..

Lonely..

Weak

she threw herself on bed closing her eyes

she tried many times not to allow herself to dream, but somewhere in her heart dreams remain alive

her mind wandered off...

She can imagine him around her..moving just beside her, touching her hand when she is tensed

supporting her when she was about to fall

a sweet smile crept on kajal's lips..she opened her eyes..

But he was nowhere..he is not

she sighed..she heard her phone ringing so moved

 **I knew bahut se quo hey..confusion bhi**

 **So fire ur quo**

 **I will answer in next**


	7. Chapter 7

_**RAJVI FAN**_ _jee use pasand tha nahi hey, bt aftr she became widow..usse pehle yea feel nahi tha_

 _ **GUEST**_ _i totally agree with u, kuch nahi hoga Sachin Suhani ko..aur Kajal ko jab feelings aya Sachin ke liye tab wo married nahi tha. Per haan he wil be with Suhani only..dent worry_

 _ **SHZK, RICHA, AROOJ, SALMAZHV, GUEST, MUSICAL PRINCESS, ANAYAJ, CIDANS, LUV DUO ND PURVI, TAMANNA, SNEHA, PIKU**_ _thanks_

 _Now let's continue_

Kajal took out the album from her drawer, the gatherings and celebrations with team are captured here

she started starring at them

a small smile crept on her lips

but suddenly her eyes got teary

her mind went back to those moments when her life is totally goal less and she was trying hard to get any meaning of life

aftr her husband died she was trying to take the breath, trying to gulp all the air which he had restricted till now

but some rules..traditions are forced on her by her mother in law

still somewhere she had a hope and she tried to adjust with those boundaries

she remember the day that brought change in her life

she correctly don't know what happened in bureau but she can imagine it well

 **ACP sir walked in the main hall, team stood up, he signaled them to sit "pichle saal jo do bank robbery aur ek bara corruption ka pura mystery solve hua tha yaad hey"**

 **all nodded**

 **"to uss ke liye iss sal ki annual meet mey ek award milne wala hey, Vivek Kajal aur Freddy tum teeno ko woha present rehna hey, tum teeno ne mission pura kiya tha so.."**

 **Vivek sighed "sir Kajal?"**

 **ACP sir nodded "haa i knw wo aab cid ki part nahi hey per yea mission uska bina nahi ho pata so award use bhi.."**

 **Tasha chirped in "sir sayed Kajal nahi apayegi"**

 **ACP sir nodded sadly "haa uske saath abhie abhie jo hua..per isse use bhi ek change ho jayega"**

 **Tasha Vivek and Freddy looked at each other, Sachin signaled them something.**

 **ACP sir noticed all this so asked "kya hua ek dusre ko kyun dekh rahe ho?"**

 **Freddy cleared his throat and said "sir sayed Kajal ki gherwale mtlb sasural wale use allow na kre.."**

 **"kyun?"**

 **Tasha made a face "sayed bidhbao ko allowed nahi hey"**

 **ACP sir frowned "kya?"**

 **Sachin cut short the conversation "sir hum Kajal ko infrm kr denge.."**

 **ACP sir looked at them suspiciously then moved away**

 **thus Sachin came to meet Kajal that evening**

 **her mother in law had made her have a separate stove and all separate containers to store food**

 **that day Kajal had taken some lentils from the container which her mother in law used**

 **and now the storm started.**

 **When Sachin came he heard kajal's mother in law and one of the neighbors saying sharply**

 **that by eating the touch of non veg she is doing insult to her late husband, by eating heartily as Kajal seems to do she is dishonoring his memory and showing that she don't suffer from any grief**

 **Sachin just sighed but much to his satisfaction Kajal answered this time**

 **"kya yeahi tarika hey apna dukh jahir krne ka?non veg khana chor sare ache khana chor ek safed saree pehne kone mey baith k rote rahu to ho gaya ki mein dukhi hu?warna nahi?apne sas sasur ka dhyan rakhne ke liye, apne sare farz pura krne ke liye, usi pati ki kamo ko anjam dene ke liye kya mujhe apna khyal rakhna nahi cahiye?aur ager dukh dikhane ka..unke liye samman dikhane ka yeahi ek rasta hey to aap sab kyun nahi krte yea sab?kya aap apne bete ki jane se dukhi nahi?kyun serf patni ko hi dukh dikhana hey?"**

 **Sachin who was still standing at the door now was going to ring the bell but heard a thud and an "ahh"**

 **his cid insticts get sharpen and he pressed the doorbell**

Kajal still remembers, she had seen Sachin from the window and thus gained the strength to question her in laws

but she didn't get any verbal answer

and when the doorbell rang

 **her mother in law just opened the door a bit**

 **Sachin asked "Kajal hey?"**

 **"nahi wo mandir gayi hey..humare gher mey renovation ho raha hey to pls.."**

 **even before Sachin nodes the door get closed**

that day first time Kajal knew what is truly meant by violence by in laws, her cheeks felt the burning sensation today also

kajal's trail of thought broke with her doorbell, her maid came in

Sachin came out aftr taking a shower, found Suhani sitting on bed with bit sad look on her face

Sachin came nearer "kya hua udas kyun ho?"

"aapko ACP sir ka call aya na ki kal hi report krna hey?"

"haan to?papa to aab thik hey, haan unhe aab nahi jana hey to bad mey ake le jayenge na"

"per kal mujhe ma ki woha jana tha na"

"arey to next time chali jana na"

"nahi Sachin mein..mein kal ma se millu do din bad ajaungi na"

Sachin sat beside him "mein akela rahunga?"

"arey aap koi bache hey kya?"

"mujhe akela nahi na rehna.."

"Sachin.."

"acha acha..hmph.."

Sachin threw himself on bed

Suhani gave him a rub with nose and moved out

Sachin closed his eyes, with a small smile on his lips

the small moments of their closeness started roaming in his mind

he remembered **when he made Suhani met with his collugues and friends how everyone praised his mothers choice**

 **still for surety he asked Kajal**

 **"tumhe Suhani kaise lagi?"**

 **"achi hey kaafi achi"**

 **"hum dono sath mey thik to lag rahe they na?mtlb mein uske liye thik to.."**

 **Kajal smiled "tum dono saath mey bahut ache lag rahe they..tum dono ki jori bhi.."**

Sachin hugged the pillow, he really had no idea how much pain the other person faced while saying all this

Kajal was just changing channels when some reality based crime show caught her eyes

the police in the show is advising people "ager aap ki as pass bhi aise koi gherulu hingsa ka bardad ho rahi hey to turant apne pass ki police station mey ittala kijiye"

Kajal smirked "kehna kitna asan hey aur krna..mujhe to sare kanun malum they sare rules sab..kya kr payi mein?kaise krti?usi gher mey rehke unlogo ki khilaf case file krti to wo log gher se nikal dete..fir kaha jati?papa ne to keh diya tha ki nahi ja skti mein unki gher cahe unhe meri lash hi kyun na mile"

her mind went back to past

 **her brother in law came for a long vaccation and forwarded some papers that need her sign**

 **going through the papers she found that it's her declaration stating she is withdrawing all kind of her right from her husband's properties**

 **now it was enough**

 **Kajal denied signing**

Kajal sighed "kya hota ager sign kr deti to?nikal dete gher se..aab kaunsi unki gher mey hu?aur uss admi ki ...uss ki jisne kabhie mujhe ijjat taq nahi diya, uske property lena cahti thi mein?nahi..apna last sahara nahi chorna tha..kuch aur bacha hi nahi tha to..tinke ki sahara tha"

 **getting daily forced and tortured for the sign is now a routine for Kajal**

 **she now don't even have the ability to fight back, the only thing she is fixed is not signing the papers**

 **that day her in laws lost all the patience and threaten to threw her out of the house**

 **Kajal too was now fed up, she without thinking anything said she will inform the police**

 **they took it as a joke and challenged her**

 **Kajal now blinded with her helplessness calls cid bureau**

Her maid is calling her; Kajal came out of the thoughts

She sighed; one phone call that day opened so many new doors for her

Kajal got up

Tried to shed off the past and move forward, it isn't easy but..

What she can only hope is

 _ANKH HASE AUR YEA DIL ROYE_

 _DUSHMAN SANG YEA HOYE NA_

 _ **R and R**_

 _ **Chalo next chap jaldi deti hu**_


	8. Chapter 8

_CIDANS, ALISHA, NISHI, RAJVIFAN, AROOJ, SHZK, LUV DUO ND PURVI, DRIZZLE, MISTIC MORNING, MUSICAL PRINCESS, SNEHA, PIKU, TANYA_ _thanks_

 _Now let's continue_

Aftr the whole day everyone wants a calm night, but Kajal hates this calm and quiet night

It takes her back to the most dreaded part of her life...

She still remembers that day when seeing no other way she called cid bureau, at 1 am

To her good luck, Sachin Freddy both were at night duty that day and both arrived at her place within 40 minutes

She need not feel legal complain, but they looked at her case with all attention

But she only asked them not to arrest or takes any harsh step against them, no not because she wants to be the adarsh bahu and all, but because she knew it well she had to stay here only having no other place on earth to move.

She hoped that getting a good bash and warning from cid inspectors will make them quiet at least for a while

But she was really stupid

 **Aftr Sachin and Freddy left, her mother in law cried a lot and asked fr forgiveness**

 **Kajal felt it bit odd through her instinct but let it go for then**

 **Next day by the evening, her brother in law left for his regular address and her mother in law declared she is having excess pain in her knees, so asked her to bring a karak tea and then hit some oil to massage on her knees**

 **Kajal moved to do that without any problem**

 **She poured oil in the vessel and water in saucepan, when her mother in law called her saying she had a call on landline**

 **She moves there, but no one was on the other side...she was moving to her mother in laws room to ask who was the caller, when heard her mobile ring from kitchen**

 **She hurriedly moved there, but the ring already stopped and what she saw also stopped her heartbeat**

 **Her mother in law is loosening the gas pipe**

MEHENDI TUTI, PICI, CHANI, GULI RACHI TAB RANG LAL HUA

AURAT KA BHI ISS DUNIYA MEY MEHENDI JAISA HAAL HUA

 **kajal's phone rang again**

 **her mother in law hastily cut the call.**

 **Kajal rushed to her room, not getting what to do now..**

SACH PUCHO TO NARI JIVAN EK MEHENDI KA BUTA HAI

KADAM KADAM PER ISS ABLA KO HAR RISHTE NE LUTA HAI

SACH PUCHO TO NARI JIVAN EK MEHENDI KA BUTA HAI

 **Aftr few minutes she heard her mother in law moving in her room Kajal moved back to kitchen, her phone is ringing again, its Sachin**

 **she received the call in panic tone "Sachin..Sachin yeaha mujhe marr dalenge..mein.."**

 **she found her mother in law standing**

 **"acha tabhie mein kahu mere bete ko kabhie khush kyun nahi kr payi..yeaha asiqui chal raha tha"**

 **"chup rahiye aap..aapki bete ki to baat mat kijiye wo mere to kya kisi ki pati pita kuch banne ki layek nahi hey"**

 **"han haan isiliye to tune bahar apna yaar"**

 **"chup..bilkul chup..bahut bol liya apne itne dino se..mere character ko leke ek lafz kaha na apne to"**

 **she moved forward and grabbed Kajal by her hairs "kya kregi firse apne yaar ko bulayegi?mere bete ko khake chain nahi mila.."**

TUT NA JAYE CHUDIYA ISKI, MANG NA SUNI HO JAYE

APNA DHARAM NIBHANE KO, CHUP CHAP CHALI HEY YEA HAYE

MEHENDI KI LALI KA NARI KAISE KAISE MOL CHUKATI HAI

APNI ARTHI KO JEETEJI APNE AAP UTHATI HAI

 **Kajal is now tired of keeping quiet, she jerked badly and pushed her mother in law hardly with her elbow**

 **"ager mere haath mey hota na apki bete ka jaan lena to kab ki gala ghot deti mein unki" Kajal shouted badly "wo mere bache ki qatil hey..aur yea safed saree, yea alag chulha, yea sare kayde..wo inn sbke layek nahi hey..meine kabhie unke saath wo rishta jiya hi nahi.."**

ISKA KOI DOSH NAHI PER VAG HI ISKA FUTA HAI

SACH PUCHO TO NARI JIVAN EK MEHENDI KA BUTA HAI

 **her mother in had stabled her breath till now, stood up "tune mujhe mara?ek to khud badchalan hey aur mere marhum bete pey injam lagati hey..jiyegi kaise wo rishta bahar rangraliya jo manati thi, isliye to humare gher ki chirag taq ko marr diya"**

 **"meine nahi mara mere bache ko.." Kajal shouted frantically "apki bete ne mara..he was a sex addict..a maniac..he had wild sex etiquettes and voracious hunger for phusical intimacy..use laga wo bacha uski bhookh ki are ayega to usne mar dala"**

GANGA JAL SI PAWAN HAI PER KIS KIS KO SAMJHAYEGI

 **kajal's mother in law gave her a tight slap, making her head stuck the corner of slab..**

 **But she continued "marr k chup nahi kerwa sakti aap, Kartik ek hatyara they..ek janwar they wo.."**

 **her mother in law moved out of kitchen..Kajal rushed behind "aap sachai se muh nahi mor skte.."**

 **her mother in law entered in her room and started packing kajal's stuff**

 **her father in law now interfered "kya kr rahe ho tum dono..Kajal dekho"**

 **but Kajal had have enough "kyun dekho kya dekhu..jindegi barbad kr diya apki bete ne mera..aap.."**

 **her mother in law threw the luggage bag towards Kajal, Kajal catches it**

 **her mother in law grabbed her hand and pulled her towards main door**

 **"nahi jaungi..mein choro.."**

SACH PUCHO TO NARI JIVAN EK MEHENDI KA BUTA HAI

KADAM KADAM PER ISS ABLA KO HAR RISHTE NE LUTA HAI

SACH PUCHO TO NARI JIVAN EK MEHENDI KA BUTA HAI

 **"nikal tu mere gher se, mere gher mey mere hi bete ki burai kregi..chall"**

 **and she opened the door**

Kajal came back to present with a phone ring, jerking badly

she is totally wet with sweat and panting

.

.

.

Ending the phone call hastily Kajal lied down on her bed, she seriously dont know why the hell she can't get out of that horrible haunting past of hers..

She tried to calm her mind closing her eyes, trying hard to focus on the only face who was a ray of hope fr her

but that face again took her back to the black part of life

 **her mother in law threw her out..she landed on the hard lawn just outside**

 **neighbors are already there hearing loud noises and now interested to see a film for free.**

AURAT KA BHI ISS DUNIYA MEY MEHENDI JAISA HAAL HUA

 **Someone from them asked "kya hua behen jee?"**

" **yea yea larki..isko mere bete ko kha ke bhi chain nahi mila, mere bete ki sare kamai leke apne yaar ki sath jana cahti hey isliye kal police layi thi.."**

" **iski yaar..yea yea sab bhi krti hey?"**

" **haan..khud cid mey thi..uska yaar bhi wohi hey..pata nahi kyun mere bete ki gale parr agyi"**

 **Kajal had stood up by then growled "jaban sambahl ke baat kijiye..sare log apki bete ki tarah nich nahi hote..uske liye mein bas ek jism thi duniya ke liye nahi hu"**

 **Her mother in law shouted "dekha..apne pati se samandh banane mey ise kitni taqleef thi, isliye mere pote ko mar diiya isne"**

 **Someone commented "arey iski chal dhal to pehle se hi thik nai thi, kitne rat taq bahar rehta thi shadi ki bad bhi..duty ki nam se..arey yea police wagera to sab asehi hote hey..inki character to.."**

 **Kajal looked at the crowd aimlessly, some are smiling under teeth seeing her situation, some busy gossiping against her, some consoling her mother in law, and her father in law standing far saying "hum sabne koshish ki gher ki baat gher taq rahe per bahu ne police lake to.."**

 **Some woman discussing how disgusting her character is, and one or two man who are in the crowd is looking at her with interest.**

HAR KHIDKI HAR DARWAJE SE EK UNGLI UTH JAYEGI,

SITA BANKAR BHI NARI KO CHAIN MILA NA JIVAN VAR

 **Kajal now felt, she is not at all presentable, her hair in mess, saree crushed, the pallu bit uneven.**

 **She wrapped herself properly..and also realized her blouse is torn at a side..**

 **She looked around..no one interested to listen her plight, her cry..**

 **Is she really only a body?**

BAHAR HAI RAVAN KI CHINTA AUR ANDER RAM KA DARR

 **She is feeling lost, drained out..her knee is no longer supporting her, she feels she can fall down any moment**

 **She puts down the bag containing 4-5 sarees which her mother in law packed with all the zeal**

 **She was till now trying to cope up with everything..those mental tortures, those nights, the taunts.. she had been taught to adjust in her in laws home.. but how much**

APNI ARTHI KO JEETEJI APNE AAP UTHATI HAI

APNA DHARAM NIBHANE KO, CHUP CHAP CHALI HEY YEA HAYE

 **Her mother in law hissed "aab kis liye khari hey, jaan legi kya hum sabki..apna sara saman to badh liya aab kya cahiye?"**

 **Kajal got back her senses "sare saman?aur wo jo dahej gehne furniture sab apne mere papa se manga tha..wo?"**

 **Her mother in law made a face "dehej?tu to kanun ki rakhwali thi na..kal le ayi apne yaatr police ko..to dehej lena to jurm hey..tune tab nahi liya koi kanuni karwai…dekha aap sab ne yea aab bhi hume jail vejne ki tayairi kr rahi hey"**

 **Some one moved towards her mother in law "arey choriye behen jee hum kya aap sab ko jnte nahi..itna torture hota ispey to yea apne baap bhai ki pass na chali jati?kabhie jhgre ki ek awaj taq nahi suni humne aj bari keh rahi hey..chaliye aap ander..ane dijiye police hum bhi gawai denge"**

 **The whole mandali moved in..**

 **Males giving a last hungry glance to Kajal moved to their home..**

 **It's nighttime..Kajal was left alone…no where left to go..**

 **Her brain stopped working**

MEHENDI TUTI, PICI, CHANI, GULI RACHI TAB RANG LAL HUA

AURAT KA BHI ISS DUNIYA MEY MEHENDI JAISA HAAL HUA

SACH PUCHO TO NARI JIVAN EK MEHENDI KA BUTA HAI

KADAM KADAM PER ISS ABLA KO HAR RISHTE NE LUTA HAI

SITA BANKAR BHI NARI KO CHAIN MILA NA JIVAN VAR

ISKA KOI DOSH NAHI PER VAG HI ISKA FUTA HAI

 **She sat down on the footpath there itself not even realizing when a car stopped in front of her**

 _ **R and R**_

 _ **Next chapter will continue the flashback...**_


	9. Chapter 9

**ANUSUA** firstly I have never heard of any such rumor abt Hrisikesh sir, secondly ager us rumor ki wajase ap ek character ko good guy imagine nai kr pati fir aise rumor to our respected Dayanand sir ko leke bhi utha hey...to kya ap unhe bhi aise sochte ho? NOM to his fans Our all time favorite actor big B Amitabh Bachan ki bhi shadishuda and do bache ki pita hone ki bad Rekha jee se affair hone ki rumor tha, to kya aap unhe bhi film o ki hero nahi imagine kr pate? khair jane do its completely ur imagination. But my story is now near to climax and thus I cannot change any character, waise bhi ager first chap bhi hota to mein change nahi krti bcz I'm not concerned about Hrishekesh sir, I'm concerned with his character Sachin. Wo apne real life mey kya krte hey isse mujhe koi lena dena nahi. If u have problem with characters u can skip, better luck next time. And pls a request, jab taq proof Na ho kisiki bareme aise rumor Na failaya karo

 **MUSICAL PRINCESS** har cheez ki had hoti hey, Kajal ki tolerate krne ki had parr ho gaya

 **RAJVIFAN** ato kichui na, ar chey anek beshi kharap manush ra haei thake

 **ALISHA** actually whenever a boy and girl is frnd people think they are having relations, even their own family strted thinking so

 **SHZK, DRIZZLE, CIDANS, SALMAZHV, AROOJ, LUV DUO ND PURVI** thank you

 **Now lets continue, the flashback from last chapter continues**

 **Kajal was lost in her thoughts sitting on the footpath staring blankly at her lap**

 **When a car stopped in front of her, she didn't even realize.**

 **The driver of the car came out and hurried towards Kajal and bent forward "Kajal..."**

 **Kajal looked up, Sachin is standing there**

 **"Sachin...aab mein kya karu"**

 **Sachin came nearer "kya hua tum aise yeaha..aur subha se call kr raha hu..tum"**

 **Kajal looked at him blankly "unlogo ne mujhe nikal diya gher se, aab kaha jau mein"**

 **Sachin didnt grasped so asked "nikal diya matlb?"**

 **now Kajal stood up, "mere saas sasur ne mujhe gher se nikal diya aab kaha jau mein?"**

 **Sachin scowled "mtlb..nikal diya..kaise..aise kaise..chalo tum.."**

 **he hold her by arm but Kajal looked at his face "kaha?"**

 **Sachin didnt reply and drag her to her in laws house and rang the bell.**

 **Aftr few seconds her mother in law opened the door "arey wah le aye apne ashiq ko?"**

 **Sachin growled "jaban sambhal ke baat kijiye.."**

 **Kajal sighed "Sachin chalo pls..aur nahi hoga mujhse"**

 **her mother in law made a face "haan haan jao baki rangraliya pura kr ayo"**

 **and slammed the door close**

 **Sachin looked at Kajal, who is looking lost**

 **Sachin sighed "tumne uncle ko inform kiya?"**

 **"kya inform karu?"**

 **"kya matlb..unhe kuch bataya nahi?"**

 **Kajal shook her head looking lost**

 **Sachin moved towards the car "chalo"**

 **"kaha?"**

 **Sachin picked up her bag "tum chalo"**

 **Kajal sat on the passenger seat still silent**

 **Sachin drove to kajal's paternal home**

 **Kajal looked around "yeaha..papa..nahi manenge"**

 **Sachin looked at her, she is looking scared tensed confused**

 **Sachin gave her an assured look "wo tumhare papa hey Kajal, koi baap apne beti se aise muh nahi mor skte.."**

 **he came out and opened passenger door "ayo"**

 **Kajal got down the car and glanced at the house standing just in front of her. It was here where she used to feel safest, it is the house which was her destination daily aftr a tough day, this was her adress**

 **but today she is feeling embarrassed and tensed to enter the same house**

 **Sachin looked at her and signaled her to move**

 **reaching the main door Kajal closed her eyes tightly.**

 **She remembered during police training when she used to come back home without informing anyone how her father got excited. Will it be the same today?**

 **Sachin waited for Kajal to ring the bell but seeing her not ready he pressed the door bell**

 **after few moments the door got opened, and kajal's father was standing there**

 **Kajal was standing in an angle that she was not the first one visible**

 **so kajal's father asked confusingly "Sachin beta aap..iss waqt.."**

 **Sachin cleared his throat and eyed Kajal**

 **kajal's father followed Sachin's gaze and the confusion in his eyes got replaced with tension**

 **"Kajal..." he studied her condition keenly**

 **Kajal can't control herself anymore and let herself moved forward "papa mein.." she attached her head with his chest and started crying**

 **but only fr few seconds, then she realized, her father didnt wrapped her in his arms, didnt console her**

 **she looked up after separating and called in low tone "papa?"**

 **"tum..yea saman...yeaha..iss waqt.."**

 **kajal's face tightened**

 **she knew this, it is expected**

 **Sachin tried "actually unlogo ne.."**

 **but her father didnt cared for the facts but strted "to chali ayi gher chor?mujhe pata tha..yea larki kabhie apna gher nahi sambhal payegi..sare batoon mey birodh sare batoon mey muh pey jabab dena..per nahi tera nahi mere hi parvarish ka kasur hey.."**

Kajal looked at her hands, her father had taught her walking holding this hand but that day he left her hands all of a sudden, leaving her all alone.

But he supported her..yes..Sachin

when the whole world left her alone, he stood by her..when even her paternal home got its door closed for her he showed her a new door

 **the last hope also died, now she had nowhere to go**

 **she came back to present with "chalo Kajal"**

 **she turned**

 **Sachin is looking at her with determination**

 **Kajal didnt grasp his words "kaha?"**

 **"mere gher"**

 **"tumhare gher?mein?kaise?sab kya.."**

 **"koi kuch nahi sochega..jab taq rent ki flat ki bandobast na ho jaye tum mere gher mey rahogi..chalo"**

 **Kajal suddenly felt drained up "nahi..mein woha nahi"**

 **Sachin said in irritated voice "to kaha jaogi?"**

 **"pata nahi"**

 **"faltu ki batein choro aur chalo"**

 **he hold her arm and pulled her to the car**

 **she surrendered**

 **no energy left in her to struggle, no energy left even to think**

 **she let the waves of life take her along**

Kajal leamed back, now she dont have any complain against her in laws..

Because if they are wrong her father is much more wrong

if they are cruel her own brother is much crueler

she had spend majority of her earnings in his education and in training but what he gave in return?

A big fat lecture stating he feels shame that she returned from her in laws like this

his prestige is hampered

Kajal smiled.

When she was younger she had once heard somewhere "har beti hi papa ki ladli hoti hey"

is it so?

Then her father would not have said **mujhe to lagta tere saas hi sahi hey warna itni raat ko yeah hi mila gher chorne ko?aur tune ploice complain ki?sach mey mein itna chuk gaya apne beti ko ek achi sanskari bahu aur patni banane se"**

when staying with Sachin, she filled formal complaint against her in-laws and when police moved to her father for formal quo ans session he denied to know anything

a sarcastic voice came up her throat "kaun kehta hey betiya apne pita ki princess hoti hey?pata nahi kitne betiya mere tarah bhi hey..na bhai ki na baap ki na pari ki kisi ki liye bhi anmol nahi.."

she got up and moved to shed off past getting ready to struggle in present

 **I know its short and I'm late, but sorry yaar..thora pressure chal raha..**

 **r and r**


	10. Chapter 10

**GUEST** apne mere dil ki baat keh di..a woman can be alone and strong..and live her life to fullest.. That I will show. But kuch log kabhie guilty feel krte hi nahi apne real life mey..so lets see yeaha wo log guilty feel krte hey yea nahi

 **GUEST, PIKU, TINA, GUEST, CIDANS, SALMAZHV, AROOJ, MISTIC MORNING, LUV DUO ND PURVI, GUEST, RAJVI FAN123** thank you nw lets continue

Sachin was working with the files in bureau when heard Freddy's voice "aj kal logo ki ander criminal psychology barta ja raha hey"

he looked at freddy then glanced back to files "kya hua freddy?"

"arey yea jo last week ek case aya tha na news mey wo gherulu hingsa ka, aj usika follow up aya..uss saans ne suicide kr liya.."

Nikhil shook his head "waise yea case tha hatke, sab jagah saas bahu pey jurm krte hey suna jata hey yeaha bahu ne saas pey itna jurm kiya.."

Sachin smiled "ulte cheez hona to bas suru hua hey dekhte jao..waise yea aise bahu kisi kisi ko milna cahiye jindegi mey"

he sighed

his mind went back to past

 **when Kajal was staying at his house at times he was really shocked is this the same Kajal he had knew?**

 **This one is timid scared lost**

 **even in a small mistake, like if she put a bit more salt in food she panicked so much like she had committed a murder**

 **Sachin was the one who persuaded her to lodge a FIR, she had completely lost the interest faith or energy from everything**

 **complaining about domestic violence was an easy step rather**

 **they were also the part of law family aftr all.**

 **Her in laws got arrested for a year and giving the fine of RS** **20000 they are free. Because Kajal don't have any such proofs.**

 **Every law has its escaping window after all.**

 **They have no repentance, no problem in carrying on.**

 **Even Kajal's father who should have supported her instead asked forgiveness from them..he too had no repentance..no trouble**

 **for him Kajal now don't exist, and if she is there she is a shame..**

today Sachin feels, the daughter in law in question is much more fit for Kajal's in laws.

He tried to move back to files, but his mind again raced back

 **even best of their friends have once or more asked that is there anything more between them than friendship? Even their team members the family away family had asked Sachin does he have any feelings for Kajal**

 **and the most worst case is, Sachin's father took it that Sachin is taking advantage of Kajal's helplessness**

 **but he never felt that way. They stayed together for about one and half month, with background voices from the neighbors, friends**

 **even from the store keepers at locality**

 **maybe this is the another reason police and magistrate too got biased towards Kajal's in laws, taking it as fact that these two are having extra marital affairs**

 **but to say the truth Sachin is too very conservative**

 **leave aside mental feelings, those have no proofs**

 **they didn't share any friendly hug, if even he and Kajal had a long talk about those days and she needs consolation it was only words she got**

 **he never got any feelings for her thinking hard he admit to himself apart from feeling a friendly relation and sense of duty he had felt pity at times**

 **but no that kind of feelings.**

 **When atlast a flat in rent is arranged using his contacts and she shifts there, Sachin even didn't miss her in home**

 **he took the regular responsibility of visiting her, keeping an eye on her needs**

 **if he failed to visit her he felt bit sad but not that kind of sad what the love birds should feel**

 **she still didn't have any way to income, he took all the responsibility**

 **but then got this is making her feeling more weak.**

 **She was trying for job, but somewhere her confidence her charm all were lost**

 **she can't face a bit twisted situation and tears welled up at the drop of a hat**

 **she was feeling all more weird to take monetary help from Sachin**

 **but he made a contract that she should return all this in easy installments after getting a job**

to be frank she paid the every last pie of it, Suhani at times felt bad about that

but Sachin never stopped her, he knew its needed

she still didn't overcome those days fully, maybe she will never

but she needs to be confident

she must believe she has no debts

and this is necessary

Sachin remembered his small unintentional words made her so happy, that he started saying those intentionally

 **entering in her flat when Sachin after long noticed Kajal dressed in western outfit, a casual pair of white shirt black formals a compliment automatically came up his throat**

 **"arey wah aj to bahut achi dikh rahi ho"**

 **the 1000watt smile and the glow which came up on Kajal's face is not what Sachin expected**

 **this small one liner gave her such happiness, Sachin felt a pain but at the same time made a mental note of using compliments now and then**

but he didn't lied.

He earlier used to ignore complimenting as it seems filmy to him but now he started giving words to the thoughts

her cooking skill, sometime dressing skills, one day when she arranged his study..he complimented

she was nervous to go to her interviews, he accompanied

he downloaded forms, interview call letters for her

he tried to make her undergo some computer training as he felt she had lost the speed and accuracy level

and all this actions were taken as love from his side by many

but to him their thoughts ware the jokes of the day

he used to discus that with Kajal

discuss the points still how backdated our so called modern society is

at one side they are allowing live in, they are taking a boy and girl having late night parties together much easily

on the other side they can't digest that a male and female can just be friends

even our bollywood is always keen to show that if a girl and boy is friend, one of them must fall in love with other

most of the time Kajal was a silent listener,

but one day she asked in quiet straight voice

" **ek baat puchu Sachin?"**

 **"haa pucho na"**

 **"tum actually yea sab mere liye krte ho kyun?"**

 **"kyun tumhe bhi lagta ek larka larki dost nahi ban skte?" "meine aisa to nahi kaha"**

 **Sachin smiled "kayi reasons hey, ek hum bahut ache dost hey isliye..dusra I felt ki mujhe yea krna cahiye isliye..tesra I felt an empathy towards you and mein yea jo stereotype notion hey mard aur aurat ki rishto pey wo torna cahta tha..aur kuch unknown reasons bhi hey jo khud mein bhi nahi janta"**

that day he noticed a strange pain reflecting in her eyes, meaning of which is still not clear for him

before he can think more he was summoned by acp sir, so without any more time travel he moved to his cabin

.

.

.

Kajal is feeling herself much useful today, she joined an organization working for the woman's who are not accepted by their own family members for various reasons

she remembered one she had asked Sachin

" **tumhare paise wagera to fir bhi lauta dungi per jo sahara tumne diya jo help kiya tumne wo..mein wo ehsan kabhie nahi chuka paungi"**

 **"meine koi ehsaan nahi kiya Kajal tumpey..per haan tumhe ager lage ki mera yea dosti tumpey karz banta jaraha hey tum use utar jarur sakti ho"**

 **"kaise?"**

 **"tumhare sasural walo ki tarah bahut log hey duniya mey..umhe saja dilake..kr paogi?"**

she smiled..

Not because she wants to payback Sachin but because she felt some deep pain in his voice that today she is here.

She wants to fulfill all his dream..all his small wishes

she remembered once she asked why he is always there for her

she remembered his answer

 **"kayi reasons hey, ek hum bahut ache dost hey isliye..dusra I felt ki mujhe yea krna cahiye isliye..tesra I felt an empathy towards you and mein yea jo stereotype notion hey mard aur aurat ki rishto pey wo torna cahta tha..aur kuch unknown reasons bhi hey jo khud mein bhi nahi janta"**

that day she clearly got, he never loved her

she had loosed everything, got pain in every relation but god knows why she didn't forgot to love

and she loved him, she still loves Sachin

at some weak moments she still wonders why he don't love her

sometime her brain answered that it's because she is a widow, she don't have right to be loved

but the very next moment she remembered how much Sachin convinced her to think about second marriage

And she knew he is not an hypocrite to think what can be allowed to others can be Fr him

Deep in her heart she knew just like love has no reason to happen it has no reason to not happen

It's a feeling

She loves him...he don't

It's not necessary it have any reason

It's not necessary Suhani has something in her that's absent in Kajal

It's true everyone is unique and Sachin loved Suhani's uniqueness

Kajal sighed

One year passed, now she must admit the fact

Not struggle with it

She decided to attend the anniversary party of Sachin and Suhani

"Haan Sachin, u said na I must be so strong that mein apni har weakness ko khud hi jeet lu..mein banungi na utna strong..Aftr all we all never know how strong we are until being strong is the only choice we have"

She took a deep breath ready to think about some special gift now

 **R and R**


	11. Chapter 11

**frnds extremly srry fr being late..pehle exam tha, fir ek family get together..abhie bhi pura free nahi hu..samne ek cultural function hey fir bahar jana hey..But i thought enough waiting fr u all so lets dig in this chapter now**

 **SALMAZHV kya jaruri hey nayi life suru krne ke liye nayi sathi cahiye?kya ek larki akeli nahi jee sakti?**

 **MUSICAL PRINCESS, GUEST, PIKU, GUEST, CIADANS, GUEST, RAJVIFAN, LUV DUO ND PURVI, GUEST, DRIZZLE, thank you**

 **frnds chapter ki end mey ek impo anouncement hey..pls dhyan se dekh k answer dena**

 **pls ignore typo & lets continue**

Suhani came out of the washroom seem to be tensed, she sat on the bed and bit her lips

Sachin came inside the room with "Suhani mere wo kal ki file..kya hua tum pareshan kyun dikh rahi ho?"

"haan..nahi kuch nahi..aap ko koi file cahiye tha?"

"mein dekh lunga..tum baitho..tabiyet thik hey na tumhari?"

"haa haan mein bilkul thik hu, acha aap parso mujhe kya denge?"

"kuch nahi"

"haww..kyun?"

"kyun kuch dena cahiye"

Suhani nodded with a pout "bilkul dena cahiye"

"acha..fir tum mujhe kya dogi?"

"umm abhie taq socha nahi"

"mujhe kuch special cahiye"

"hmm thik hey fir mujhe bhi special cahiye"

Sachin smiled "tumhe mein koi aam gift de bhi nahi skta, u r so special"

Suhani smiled shyly "aap bhi na"

Sachin chuckled "waise humare shadi wala special tofa jaisa kuch mat dena"

Suhani answered defensively "meine nahi diya tha wo gift..wo to apke saliyo ne diya tha.."

"haan kya bakhra banaya..wo bhi ek CID officer ko..yaad hey tumhe"

Suhani giggled,Sachin drifted back to memory lane

*Sachin and suhani came to Suhani's place to fulfill the rasam of pagphera.

After some refreshment at home Sachin was about to move around when two of Suhani's friend and one of her cousin meet Sachin

after some introduction they said "jiju hum to vul hi gaye..hum to aapko ek rasam ke liye bulane aye they"

"rasam?"

"haa devi ki puja ki ek bidhi hey jo apko krna hey"

"kaise bidhi?"

they led him to backyards and showed a photo covered with red cloth, "yea devi ma hey..inki arti krna hey aur kuch kasme khane hey..bas"

"per yea kaunsi devi hey?"

Sachin was about to pull the cover but Suhani's cousin stopped him "arey nahi..jiju arti se pehle aap devi ki cehra dekh logi to Suhani di ke sath kuch bura ho sakta hey"

"kya?"

"mtlb aise mana jata hey we knw aap sayed inn bato pey yakin nahi krte..acha chaliye aap dekh hi.."

Sachin cut her words "nahi nahi..thik hey..bolo kaise kya krna hey..mein kr lunga"

they frwrded a thali with sindur, bindi, kajal on it and said "isse arti kijiye aur kahiye aj se suhani ki alawa aap kisi ki taraf nahi dekhnge uss najar se..usse bahut pyar krenge..devi man puja krenge..uski har baat manenge..wo apke liye sbse khas hogi"

"yea sab bolna hey?bas..yea sab tum logo ko sikhane ki jarurat nahi..mein bolta hu na"

he strted..he noticed the giggling of girls but really didnt get its meaning

when the arti and promising was over they were laughing uncontralbly

"kya hua tum log.."

"aap aab photo se ghungat hataiye"

Sachin obeyed confusingly..its Suhani's picture

Sachin looked back.. Suhani's cousin controlled her laughter fit "jiju yea hum log ki taraf se aapke liye gift tha..surely puri jindegi yaad rehegi kyun..haha" the laughter ballon again burst

Sachin himself joined in now*

"arey kaha kho gaye aap?"

Sachin came back "bas honeymoon phase of life yaad kr raha tha..tumhe yaad hey humare pehle raat?tum itna ghabra gayi ki khud hi dudh piliya tha.."

Suhani turned red but was smilling.. "gala sukh raha tha"

"haan aur haath bhi kaanp rahe they"

"aap..aap chup rahiye kaam hey mujhe"

Suhani got up and rushed out..Sachin was laughing behind

Suhani entered the kitchen, still red.

"sayed iss bar aapko sach mey bara special gift mil jaye"

she moved to hall and picked up her mobile and dialled a number "hello Astha clinic?"

.

.

.

Suhani came out of the clinic, a special smile pasted on her face

she is feeling like her world complete, and herat fill with a different feeling of love is pounding against her ribs

she touched her belly, she still cant believe..she is going to give such an wonderful gift to sachin?

She tried to imagine what her reaction will be aftr getting in the cab

...

Kajal finished her packing and lied back on bed

tommorow she will be leaving fr mumbai

her hometown, she came to mumbai at very early age..her father's last transfer

her college life..her first job her bondings with collugues, some precious relations, some memorable moments, some lifelong lession everything is from mumbai

her loss, her grief, her lonelyness, her broken dreams, her unfulfilled wishes everything from mumbai

the city of dreams made her dream and it only crashed all her dreams

even her last hope, but she is happy today

because somewhere she knows she was not the right choice

she was internally too broken to make some one happy

a smile crept on her lips

everyone advice her to move on, whats this move on means?

Have she not left all those who bothers her

have she not lived an independent life on her on will?

Why moving on for a girl is always tagged with getting married?

She is now living a content life is this not moving on?

Yes she have her share of sorrows, memories that bring tears but she also had her share of joy memories which make her laugh

then have she not moved on?

She is now helping others too overcome the situation she had faced

she now look back but at the end smile tearfully

she is bitterly shocked with her father's behaviour but pleasantly suprised at her luck of getting Sachin as her friend

she is depressed when thinking about the treatment she got from her husband and in laws

but she feels extremely satisfied thinking about the family type enviornment and bunch of friends she got in her first job

she feels extreme hurt thinking how she was thought just as a body to give pleasure, but she feels extremly happy remembering the respect she got as inspector Kajal

she feels dejected thinking how she failed in her love but she feels relieved how looking back how she recovered and now is strong enough to survive alone

she at times complains to god but at times is grateful

so in total now she has moved on..balanced sheet of her life is equally debited and credited

till now she was afraid to face mumbai again..somewhere a weakness was stopping her

but today she is not feeling that vulnarable again

she is feeling strangely satisfied

she wants to see sachin and suhani happy together she wants to meet her family away family

and.. She wants to visit her father once. She will not ask him anything, no complain nothing

she wants to show him that she is still standing..and moving frwrd

he had once taught her to walk..but left her hand when she needed him most

but she didnt forget his lession

she wants to show him

she also wants to know whereabouts of her inlaws

but now she dont feel anger on them, but a strnge pity

really she has moved on

with a smile she closed her eyes.

...

Suhani lied down on bed..whole day she was feeling like walking on a rainbow..

Sachin had asked twice but she didnt disclose..its his suprise gift

Sachin noticed Suhani closing her eyes with a smile

he too smiled

while younger he had read a story if someone did something good to you dont just thank but pass it on..

When reading that he didnt realised the true meaning now he did

if you do good to someone something good will return..

And he tried to help as much as possible and it has returned to him

he wrapped his arm around his precious possecion who scoot closer

he smiled and closed his eyes feeling fully satisfied

 **next chapter will may be the last chapter**

 **now pls review and yes read the thing below carefully**

 **dont strt throwing flames please frnds**

 **in my recently finished stry i discussed that i wl write a new abhirika and for that i need a help from any doctor frnd in ff**

 **but got huge negetive responce and advice that i shouldnt write on abhirika**

 **nw i have a plot in which, both charecters will have flaws in that (some reviwer say i insult charecters im nt sure if they speak truth) that stry wil have again some probs of real life and no guarantee of happy ending**

 **but whtever it is, the plot fits only on abhirika**

 **nw u all decide ki mein likhu yea nah**

 **just give a word yes or no**

 **dnt suggest ki i should write dayerya rajvi or duo instead**

 **bcz fr all that i need time**

 **yea to iss abhirika ko pen down ki bad hi kuch soch paungi mein..or else iss idea ko dimag ko nikalne ki bad, for both i need time..**

 **So just voice your opinion about abhirika**

 **i will go with majority**

 **till now seeing both FF and FB responce its 10positive and 8 negative responce**

 **and frnds who want duo dayerya rajvi..**

 **Srry to them i am nt in a mood to write those now.**

 **So now only give your opinion about abhirika**

 **yes or no..no details bashing!**

 **R and R**


	12. Chapter 12

**Guys sorry for making u all wait this long!**

 **RAJVI FAN** haa exam thik hi tha, and thanks ki meri baat man tumne yea story para

 **MYSTIC MORNING** I don't care Fr bashers u know me...actually ab waise bhi time ki kami chal rahi so just making sure ki I don't waste time doing something unpleasant to readers...btw thanks fr support

 **GUEST** kya practically humare aspas ki logo ko apne kiye pey asehi sharam ati hey? I don't think so..ager ata to kab ka adhe se jyada prob solve ho chuka hota..so I'm trying to show it the practical way

 **GUEST** dhulai?no way..mein action kr skti hu..likh nahi skti..hehe

 **SUBH CHINTAK** hey ur alice name is awesome..bara filmy hey..and thanks fr the wonderful support

 **GUEST, CIDANS, GUEST, ASFA, GUEST, SSSSHHHH, GUEST, SALMAZHV, GUEST, MUSICAL PRINCESS, GUEST, SHZK, AROOJ, GUEST** thanks a lot

 **now guys ek baat batao, jaise hi meine vote ka bola mujhe 18 rvw mil gaye..jab ki dusre chap mey 9-10 milta tha..so baki sb parte they bt rvw nai krte they. And jaise hi option dene ki baat ayi u all rvwd.. Aisa kyun? Stry mey kami hey to batao yaaro..per rvw to karo..**

 _ **Khair now the vote on abhirika fic is over and result is**_

 _ **CALCULATING BOTH FF AND FB RESPONCE ITS 17 POSITIVE AND 12 NEGATIVE RESPONCE**_

so I'm going to write..

Aab suru mat krna..as I know many are ready with flames bt wo usi story mey dena pls..

Now enjoy this last chap

 **and yea pls have a look at my father's day special OS..**

 **U all may like it**

 **now let's continue**

Kajal came out of the airport and look around..

Mumbai..the dream city..changes a bit every now and then..

Kajal breathe in deeply taking in the scent.. Scent of the salted air coming from sea, scent of the busy roads, and scent of the numerous memories

a faint smile came on her lips and then she moved to the taxi line.

Its early dawn, an envelope of mist surrounding the environment..she had already booked a hotel so now only she need is to reach there

aftr arranging a taxi and settling in her mind drifted to past

 **after Sachin and Suhani's marriage is fixed and she also got the job..she was ready to leave Mumbai when Sachin's mother asked her to stay till his marriage**

 **she still remember the constant smile on Sachin's face during those days**

 **"Sachin bahut khush ho na tum?"**

 **"umm..haan..Suhani ko dekhne ki bad se mera jo shadi na krne ka pyar se dur rehne ka plan tha sb kharab ho gaya but sach kahu to plan kharab hone pey itni khusi kabhie nai hui pehle**.."

Kajal sighed, today Sachin must be more than happy..

Living a life of togetherness with your love is something everyone wishes for..

Kajal leaned back, she had planned a special surprise for the couple, a candle light romantic evening at the beach side open restro - it's their anniversary gift

will they both like it?

Suddenly the taxi came to halt with a jerk

coming out of her thought land she looked forward

a aged man is standing in front of the taxi, due to his standing posture Kajal can't really see his face but something is known about the man

the man had torn bag of clothes, he is clutching near chest..now some clothes scattered on road

the taxi driver peeped out "kya saab dekh k nahi chal skte.."

the man answered something feebly which Kajal can't make out so she asked the driver "kya hua bhaiya"

"arey madam yea bujurg admi hey..pata nahi kis khyal mey jarehe they road cross krte hue chakkar khake baith gaye pure gari ki smne"

Kajal came out of the taxi "aap thik hey?"

the man looked at her

"papa.."

the person looked at her lost..

She too was looking at him keenly..the dirty worn out clothes..the unshaven beard..one side of the specs replaced by string..the bag in his grip seems to be an antique piece..and the clothes now scattered are nothing better..the home repaired chappal..

He is looking much older

her father found his voice, but it's very meek "Kajal?"

Kajal came nearer "aap yeaha aise..kya hua?bhai kaha hey?aur apki halat.."

"tumhare bhai..use to achi naukri mil gayi..flat bhi diya office se..wo wohi hey..gher ki adha hisse ko girwi se chutwane ke liye tumhari ma ki kuch gehne they aur jo gaon ki jamin thi wo bik gaye..aab kuch nahi.."

Kajal felt a pang, this man had ended all his savings and everything for her marriage..

She softly hold his hand "chaliye aap.."

"kaha?"

Kajal thought fr a moment "aap gher chor k kaha jarahe they?"

"suna tha Mathura mey hum jaiso ko rakhte hey to.."

Kajal sighed and led him inside the taxi and said the driver to take her home

she never thought she will visit the same house again but here she is

after getting inside and giving her father a glass of water she checked the kitchen..nothing to eat

she guessed no take away or cafe will be open at this hour so she sidelined the idea and came to the sofa where was father was sitting

he looked up, tired

aftr a short pregnant silence he asked "tum Mumbai kab ayi?"

Kajal sighed "aj"

she is having turmoil of emotions inside

how can her brother do this..just leave their father on his own without any resource or anything

doesn't he have the basic sense of duty..

And this man..always supported his son..and sidelined Kajal..saying she is girl who will go away and son will be his support for life long

she wants to shake the man and ask "kya hua apki sahare ka..kaha gaya apka beta?"

her father had taught her from childhood, her brother is an important person, much more important than her.

She should look after his necessity, comfort and wishes more than her own

and now this is the payback?

She wish to beat up her brother and knock out his breath and show her father "see this is what your son deserve"

her racing mind came to a halt hearing her father's voice "tum samdhan jee se kab milogi?"

Kajal frowned "unse kyun milungi?"

"tum Mumbai ayi ho..unse maafi nahi mangogi?"

Kajal kept on staring at her father for full one minute then smirked "aab taq mujhe bhai pey gussa araha tha but no..usne thik kiya.."

her father looked at her hurt

she nodded "aap akele rehna hi deserve krte hey..iss ek saal bad bhi apko apne beti ki dard nahi dikha?unlogo se mafi mangu?" she shook her head "jinki wajase mera sab khatam.."

he sighed deeply "wo tumhare saas hey..ma saman..wo gher tumhara apna..tumne ek bahar ki larke ki bahekave mey ake jo kuch.."

"bas papa..Sachin ko isme mat laiye..aj mein jinda hu to bas uski ahsan ki karan.."

she took some deep breaths "choriye..u will never understand..khair dekhiye yea gher aapka hey..aap aise yea gher chor darbadar bhatkenge yea thik nahi..aap yeahi rahiye..I know aap kyun jana cahte they..per meri bhi kuch jimmedari hey mein wo nibhane ka mauka cahti hu..serf bete ka nahi beti ke bhi kuch farz hota hey.."

"tum kaha.."

"filal hotel mey, fir to.."

silence prevailed

aftr about 15 minutes Kajal started calmly "pata hey papa ek larki kab tutti hey?tab nahi jab jamana use torna cahti..jab sasural wale jalake mar dene ke sochte tab bhi nahi..koi rape acid attack betrayal kuch nahi..per jab uske apne gherwale use mehsus krwate ki larki hoke usne gunah kiya, jab apne gherwale uspey biswas nahi krte tab tut jati hey wo larki..bikher jati hey..aur sayed kabhie jur nahi pati"

she stood up, grabbed her luggage "per mein jur chuki hu papa..kiuki kisine mujhpey itna biswas kiya ki mein khud pey biswas krna sikh gayi"

she bent down and kept an envelope on the table "apna khyal rakhiyega..aur koi bhi kisi tarah ki jarurat ho to ek phone kijiyega pls.." she touched his feet and moved out hastily even before he can react

.

.

.

Sachin had called her once more, to make sure she comes to the party..

Aftr crying fr nearly the whole noon now she is getting ready fr the party

aftr long she is making herself ready just like old days..

Wearing a black lace up front sleeveless bodycon dress and a pair crystal drop earrings and cuff bracelet she looked at herself in mirror

today she is doing all this for herself..she got to know no one else love her..but she can love herself right?

And that she is doing

pulling up her hair and covering her lips with shocking red lipstick and creating smoky eyes she thought to herself a girl should love herself..always..because most of the times they are not loved

taking a beaded clutch and putting on a pair of strappy heals she moved out..suddenly feeling light in heart

she wished to let her life, her destiny know that she is not unhappy with the life, just surprised with it. Till now she never lived the life, she just kept spending days, keeping sorrows she smiled, but only for people but now she is ready to smile for herself, with no pretence

... ... ... ...

Reaching the party Kajal found many of her long lost collogues..

They didn't look at her like she is herself a bundle of wrong deeds..but took her just like the old Kajal..someone who can be respected.

Aftr the cake cutting part suddenly Kajal felt..being girl is not so bad..

Yea she may b a victim but come on here are so many girls they are happy, and even males become victims seldom

so it's about a person right? Not a gender..

She feels good..

She is happy that Sachin is happily smiling with someone else..

She is happy that Suhani gave him the greatest joy..the news of going to be a father

she is happy when Sachin fed her an enormous piece of cake telling he is double happy today

she is happy that Sachin blushed on her gift

she is happy when she sees Suhani and Sachin together

yes she loves Sachin..but she cares about his happiness..if her love becomes demand then what's the difference between her and Kartik?

She is happy seeing him happy

the party is around ending when she moved to ACP sir who was busy solving the non ending tease battle between Abhijeet and dr Salunkhe

she called him "sir"

all three turned "arey Kajal ayo..baitho"

"nahi sir it's ok..sir wo mein..mein dobara CID join krne ki soch rahi thi.,to sir is saal exam kab hey?i mean kitna time hey mujhe prepare hone ki..bahut din iss sbse dur hu to.."

Abhijeet asked silently "wapas Mumbai join krogi?"

Kajal looked straight in the eyes "sir jaha posting hogi wohi jana hoga..Mumbai hua to acha hey..I will join back my family"

Sachin who was standing few feet away grinned..

Kajal felt peace..contend

yea she will live her life

she is alive..she must live her life

aftr all jee rahi ho to jeelo apni jindegi!

 **KAL KO BHOOLA NA.. KAL TOH BITAA RE**

 **SOONI CAUKHAT PEY DEKHO AAJ BAITHA RE**

 **Now it ends the story..**

 **So guys review..**

 **Chalo I will b back soon with something new again**

 **tab taq b happy keep happy**


End file.
